eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1769 (27 April 1999)
Synopsis Jeff and Pauline visit Lilly who opens the door to inform them "when somebody doesn't answer the door it usually means they don't want to be disturbed!" Lilly reluctantly grants them entrance. She confirms Jeff's suspicion that it was Gareth who attacked her. Pauline urges Lilly to accompany her to Salsa night. Lilly reluctantly accepts. Jeff volunteers to help Gianni cook the surprise meal for Rosa. Gianni rebuffs the offer: "watch my lips, Jeff. We don't need your help". Jeff asks Rosa if he can have ten minutes off to escort Lilly to the Salsa class. Rosa agrees, much to Gianni's chagrin. Gianni tells Beppe "some one is going to have to put Jeff in his place one day". After Beppe urges him to calm down Gianni storms out of the restaurant. Louise is distraught when Simon writes to tell her that he's not coming back to Walford. Louise enters the First 'til Last and gloats when she realises Terry and Irene haven't heard from the boys. Irene is stricken when Louise tells her Simon and Tony aren't coming home. Louise is brusque when Pauline tries to console her. She tells her she's leaving: "I've only got Simon left and he's not here anymore, so why am I staying? I'm going to go to my son". Melanie nurses her hangover. Jeff presses her to find out how things stand with Ian. Melanie tells her father how strongly she feels for Ian. He urges her to play it cool. At work Melanie and Ian snipe at one another. Ian tells her "if you didn't booze your nights away with Lisa you might be in a better shape for work". Noticing her distress, Lisa offers to take Melanie out to a biker's bar. Ian looks on disapprovingly as Melanie agrees. Barry tells Lenny "I've decided to make a go of it with Sue". Barry is thrown into doubt when Lenny remarks "well it's your decision". Barry resolves to stay with Sue but can't face telling Natalie of his decision. Natalie enters with Matthew, who asks Barry to come to his DJ night at E20. Barry seizes the opportunity to tell them "I shall probably be going out with Sue that night". Natalie greets Barry's admission with fury and knocks his drink over him. Barry is left bemused and embarrassed. Lilly is nervous during Salsa night. Sarah accidentally bumps into Lilly on the dancefloor. Lilly becomes flustered when Pauline rushes to her aid before storming out. Pauline leaves the club and finds Lilly in tears. Pauline tells her determinedly "you and I are going to the police. They're going to find that Gareth Wiley and throw away the key". Courtney is running a temperature. Nina brings her downstairs to the bar to see Grant. Louise enters and misreads the situation. Louise asks Grant "what sort of a father lets his daughter come in a pub bar?" Enraged, Grant tells her she can't say goodbye to Courtney. Louise follows Grant to warn him "you make a show of me like that again and I'll have to tell everyone what we got up to". Grant hides his anger as Louise bids Courtney goodbye. Louise comes back in the bar. The place falls silent. She sneers "you know what? You lot deserve each other" before leaving for the last time. Rosa enters the kitchen as Gianni prepares the meal. Caught out, Gianni flounders until Jeff butts in "it's for the Salsa class". Gianni's resentment towards Jeff deepens. Beppe closes the restaurant early for the meal. Melanie is disappointed when she's turned away. Jeff is equally annoyed to see how drunk she is. Gianni seizes the opportunity to try and get rid of Jeff until Rosa insists he come to the meal. Rosa is delighted when she returns home to the lavish spread. Gianni snaps when she affectionately kisses Jeff. Gianni confronts Rosa: "I want to know if you're lining Jeff up to be our new daddy". Rosa protests "there's nothing to know. We're just friends". She implores Jeff to back her up. Jeff is in torment. Credits Main cast *Jeff Healy - Leslie Schofield *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Lilly Mattock - Barbara Keogh *Gianni di Marco - Marc Bannerman *Rosa di Marco - Louise Jameson *Beppe di Marco - Michael Greco *Melanie Healy - Tamzin Outhwaite *Grant Mitchell - Ross Kemp *Louise Raymond - Carol Harrison *Courtney Mitchell - *Lisa Shaw - Lucy Benjamin *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Natalie Price - Lucy Speed *Nina Harris - Troy Titus-Adams *Matthew Rose - Joe Absolom *Barry Evans - Shaun Williamson *Lenny Wallace - Desune Coleman *Sarah Hills - Daniela Denby-Ashe Category:Episode Category:1999 Episodes